


two's a crowd,  but three's a party

by jypeach



Category: GOT7
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - College/University, Biting, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lots of it, M/M, Mark is only mentioned a few times, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, a surprise at the end :), jackson is kind of a douche i'm sorry, lots of butt stuff yay, lowkey fluff at the end?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jypeach/pseuds/jypeach
Summary: Jinyoung had high expectations for this new semester. Little did he know what was coming for him in the form of roommates Im Jaebum and Jackson Wang.





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [JinyoungFicFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JinyoungFicFest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> PWP with lots of love for Jinyoung's butt! (e.g. rimming, spanking, lot of squeezing, maybe biting, even toys or anything)
> 
> (would also be fine with Jaebum or Jackson instead of Mark/or everyone cause they all love his butt lol)

Hundreds of buzzing bodies swarming around Jinyoung, people hauling luggage left and right, some holding onto the souvenirs they’d brought their friends back as a memory of their summer adventures, a certain glow and vibrance to everyone that he could only assume was due to the exciting promises another semester meant.

 

Even in his own cynical mindset, the one that knew this “glow” would soon fade off once classes actually started, Jinyoung couldn’t help but feel a bit lighter and brighter himself. This would be his full semester here, which meant a proper dorm and a roommate, not to mention floormates. Like Mark Tuan for example.

 

Yes. Park Jinyoung, in the 2 months he’d been there had already fallen fast and hard for an upperclassmen by the name of Mark Tuan who was utter perfection in its human form. When he found out he’d been moved to the boy’s building, he was more than ecstatic to say the least.

 

However, that enthusiasm was soon wearing off the longer he wandered through the long, chaotic hallways, trying to find his dorm or just finding his floor would be miracle enough. He looked at the three digits messily scrawled onto his hand this morning at the last minute before catching the bus to campus. He now regretted not jotting it down on his phone instead, or a piece of paper, or anywhere more reliable than his damp, clammy hand sweaty from the summer heat and the hard grip on his suitcase.

 

The last two numbers were still fairly legible, 07, but it was the first and the most important that had been smudged off and now looked like more of a hieroglyph than an actual number. He stopped short on the third floor, pouting as he looked around for a friendly face to ask for directions but found that most everyone was too busy catching up with their friends and settling in to notice the confused, hopeless boy standing in the middle of the hall.  

 

Out of nowhere, he heard a loud, obnoxious peal of laughter ringing from a room nearby, shortly followed by two guys- correction: two gods- coming out of their dorm, the taller of the two with his arm slung around the other’s shoulder looking amused at whatever the other had just said.

 

A pink blush flourished across Jinyoung’s fair complexion the closer the duo approached him. Attractiveness had always been intimidating for Jinyoung, and these two were giving the term a run for its money. He made the mistake of accidentally making eye contact with the shorter one, whose face had fallen ever so slightly, wide and radiant smile softening into mild concern and subtle amusement.

 

“Need some help, there?”

 

Jinyoung stuttered before realizing words would fail him and chose to simply just nod instead.

 

“Hi. I’m kind of lost, I didn’t write down my dorm number properly so I’m not even sure if I’m on the right floor-”

 

“Ah, freshmen. No problem, buddy. Do you know who your roommate is? This is a sophomore building so we know everyone.”

 

“Choi Youngjae. Does he ring a bell?”

 

At the mention of his name, the short blonde one cackled and turned to playfully swat at the taller one who now seemed a lot moodier  than before.

 

“Does he ever. Right, Jaebum hyung?” ‘Jaebum hyung’ only rolled his eyes and sighed, this apparently being normal and totally expected behavior coming from his roommate. “He’s in 407. We’ll take you up there if you want, we got time. Plus, I’m sure Jaebum wouldn’t mind a trip down memory lane…”

 

“It was one time, Jackson. Let it go.” Jaebum huffed, giving off the impression that this wasn’t the first time he’d had to remind his friend of this. Jinyoung couldn’t help but find their banter cute. Or everything about them cute for that matter…oops.

 

So with that, Jackson hooked arms with Jinyoung, gliding the boy’s hefty suitcase with little to no effort beside him and led him towards the elevator, Jaebum hot on their trail but still silent as nightfall, the complete opposite of the blonde little chatterbox he called his roommate. Jinyoung wondered how in the world they’d even become friends, let alone decided to live together.

 

“You new here? I feel like I’ve seen you around before.” Jackson rambled, pausing to stare at him thoughtfully. “We didn’t hook up, did we? You’re definitely my type.”

 

Whether he should laugh or hide his face in embarrassment, Jinyoung wasn’t sure. Despite the brief five minutes he’d known him, it was clear to see Jackson spoke his mind, not bothering to filter out his thoughts from his words but not meaning any harm. It was unconventionally charming.

 

Heaving yet another sigh, Jaebum shook his head and smacked Jackson’s lightly, earning a yelp out of the younger boy.

 

“Ignore him. He’s an idiot. But he’s right, we have seen you before.”

 

“Oh, yeah. I actually transferred here just before vacation, this is my first full semester here. Maybe we took some classes together?”

 

“Maybe. But I’m pretty sure I would have remembered a face like yours if we had.”

 

A noise that was intended to come out as a cute giggle but sounded like more of a sound of mortification bubbled from Jinyoung’s throat, causing Jaebum’s eyes to crinkle and his mouth to discreetly curl upwards at the corners. Suddenly it felt all too hot and way too cramped in the roomy elevator. Jinyoung wanted to die.

 

“So you can hit on him but _I_ can’t?” Jackson scoffed, feigning annoyance after having watched the two’s interaction. All he got in return was his head being pulled in a headlock as the doors slid open onto the fourth floor, Jaebum chuckling as he struggled under his grip, Jinyoung looking on in fondness.

 

The two boys led him to the dorm on the far left wing, Jackson knocking courteously while Jaebum seemed to tense up and harbor an expression that one could only assume meant he was praying to the heavens no one answered the door. Fate failed him as a young looking boy cracked open the door, surprised to see a handsome stranger before him with two other equally handsome guys— one of them being his first and last one night stand— right behind him.

 

“Youngjae! Welcome your new roommate! Isn’t he a cutie?” Jackson announced, arm tight around a flustered Jinyoung’s shoulder.

 

“Hi. I’m Park Jinyoung. Nice to finally meet you.” He offered the boy a sincere smile and a slight bow, the other returning it with a warm laugh that radiated sunshine.

 

“No need to be formal, really. I’m Youngjae, but I’m sure these guys have told you more than you wanted to know about me.” Youngjae beamed, smile falling the slightest degree as soon as his eyes met with the eldest of bunch. “Good to see you, Jaebum.”

 

Any potential awkwardness to follow was spared by the one and only Jackson, times like these being the kind to remind Jaebum of why he kept the loud, blunt and at time outrageous Hong Kong boy close. Before Jaebum got the chance to reply (or stand there staring at the ground avoiding eye contact), Jackson pushed past them with Jinyoung’s bags and placed them beside the empty bed on the opposite side of the room with a cheerful grin on his face.

 

“Looks like you’re all set. We’ll let Youngjae take it from here.”

 

Offering him an eye smile of his own, Jinyoung thanked both boys heartedly, eternally grateful for their perfect timing. The two said their goodbyes to the new roommates, Jackson seeming  to have remembered something very important, or at least important enough to drag Jaebum back to their door and risk getting his hand caught in between.

 

“Hey, before we go! There’s gonna be a huge welcome back pool party this weekend, you guys should come. It’d be a good chance for you to mingle and whatnot.”

 

“Sorry, Jackson. I have piano lessons this weekend. Maybe next time.” Youngjae answered indifferently, not even bothering to look up from the suitcase he was unpacking, the blonde pouting and turning to the newcomer with big, puppy dog eyes.

 

“What about you, Jinyoung? _Everyone’s_ gonna be there…” His eyebrows wiggled with the last sentence, smirk twitching at the corner of his lips.

 

A party didn’t sound so bad. And if two handsome strangers were inviting him along, why not? It was college, after all.  When else were his parents going to spend their entire life savings just for him to live in a new town and get wasted every night?

 

“Definitely.”

 

The confirmation was enough to make Jackson squeal and even get a rare smile out of Jaebum.

 

“Great. We’ll come pick you up Saturday at four. See you then. Later, Youngjae!”

 

Closing the door, Jinyoung smiled to himself, reflecting on the luck he’d had in less than a day and _who_ that luck had introduced him to. Sighing happily, he plopped down on his bed and began to accommodate himself, Youngjae’s obvious side eye throwing him off guard.

 

“What?” Jinyoung peeped, suddenly feeling very self conscious. Youngjae just snorted and shook his head, an amused smile left lingering with his words.

 

“You don’t have any idea what you’re getting yourself into.”

  
\-----

 

“Jinyoung is really cute, isn’t he?”

 

Jaebum was in the middle of rearranging his side of the closet when Jackson (who always left that sort of thing for the last minute) brought up the subject while laying in his bed, the tone in his voice suggesting some sort of ploy he was just waiting to reel his roommate into. Oh, boy.

 

“Hmm? Oh, sure.” He bluffed, having had enough experience with the younger to know not to fall for the bait.

 

“Don’t lie to yourself, hyung. You were totally checking him out too.”

 

Busted.

 

Sighing, Jaebum shrugged his shoulders but kept his cool as he continued folding and hanging the rest of his wardrobe.

 

“Alright, the guy’s attractive. Sue me for thinking so.”

 

“Do you think he’d want to-”

 

Now Jaebum turned around and deadpanned his roommate, shirts and hangers hanging off his hand.

 

“I can’t believe you’re even _thinking_ about it when we just met him less than an hour ago.”

 

Scolding Jackson was one of Jaebum’s newly acquired hobbies, especially when it came to anything sex related, which was unfortunately the only thing Jackson ever thought about. Most of the time he was proud to say it had spared him out of a lot of unfavorable situations…

 

“You’re right. Sorry.” Jackson sulked, diverting his attention back to his phone and mindlessly playing a game while Jaebum finished up his tidying up.

 

… but sometimes, Jackson was just too damn stubborn for his own good.

 

“Okay, _now_ it’s been an hour..” He grinned.   “Let’s welcome him to his new building…JackBum style.”

 

Again, Jaebum sighed (also one of his hobbies) and threw the last shirt at Jackson as retaliation and maybe as a sign for the boy to shut his mouth.

 

“You _really_ need to stop with these names, you know. But forget it, leave the poor guy alone. He’s barely getting settled in.”

 

“And who better to help him than us?” Jackson sang, crawling closer to Jaebum and poking him in the stomach playfully. “Come on hyung, I know you like the innocent type. And Jinyoung seems like he would purr under your touch, just be _so_ soft and-”

 

“Stop.” Jaebum groaned, breath hitching at the imagery Jackson was so explicitly providing him.

 

“Were you thinking about it?” The younger boy said with a wicked smirk, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Jaebum glared at him and snatched his towel off the back of his chair to head towards the bathroom.

 

“Shut up, Jackson. Jesus.”

 

“You were! I knew it.” Twice as smug as he’d been before, Jackson proceed to ask the million dollar question. “So when do we bang him?”

 

“I’m not even sure when I agreed to this sharing guys thing we have going.” _Or why we’re having this conversation in the first place._

 

“It’s only been Mark and a few other guys sprinkled here and there. You can’t say you haven’t enjoyed it. I even let you fuck _me_. That’s true friendship.” Jackson tried to justify.

 

“Whatever. We’re not gonna force him into anything he’s obviously not ready for.”

 

“But what if he is? He looks like he can take a dick… or two.”

 

“I’m asking for a dorm change next semester.” Jaebum muttered under his breath, facing Jackson and speaking as seriously as possible, hoping his roommate would finally listen to him for once. “Jackson, Jinyoung is off limits, okay? Don’t you dare pull anything funny at the party.”

 

“I won’t” Jackson blinked innocently, Jaebum not buying his act for a second.

 

“I mean it.” He warned with a menacing finger and a jutted jaw. Jackson only chuckled.

  
“So do I.”


	2. ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brace yourselves for 10k of pure, drunken smut jfc
> 
> i apologize beforehand ;_;

True to their word, Jackson and Jaebum showed up at his and Youngjae’s dorm at exactly 4 o’clock on Saturday.

 

As much as he’d tried to convince Youngjae to go, finding the boy’s company not only comforting but also pleasant to be around, alas the music major had to decline his invitation but had promised him a next time before he took off back to his hometown for his weekend job giving kids piano lessons at his local church until Sunday afternoon.

 

Still, Jaebum and Jackson seemed like nice enough guys. Extremely _attractive_ , nice guys.

 

He wondered…

 

_No, Jinyoung. You just met them a few days ago, it’s too soon to want to suck their dicks. Get a grip._

 

Contrary to what many people thought, Jinyoung was in fact very sexually active but unlike the majority of his peers, he was humble about the amount of action he got. What could he say? Guys just liked the quiet, shy type he supposed. And it wasn’t like Jinyoung was complaining, either.

 

But since his transfer it’d been a lot more difficult to hook up with anyone when he didn’t _know_ anyone. Which was why this pool party was some sort of blessing in disguise. It was a great opportunity to meet his new classmates, potential hookups, and hey, maybe even Mark might show up as well.

 

It was a win-win for everyone, really.

 

However, given the circumstances that Mark didn’t show up, he was sure he’d be more than entertained by the duo currently knocking on his door, Jackson’s lively voice asking if he was ready to go.

 

It took everything inside him to not let his jaw drop on the spot as he opened the door to greet them, coming face to face with Jackson’s not fully defined but definitely noticeable abs and strong arms. Jaebum wasn’t far behind, his broad shoulders accented by the tight fitting black wifebeater he was wearing, both their thighs looking temptingly thick and robust in their swim trunks.

 

While Jinyoung had never struggled with his own body image, often receiving compliments for it, he suddenly felt mousy and inadequate compared to them, too many curves where the duo had ridges and edges. Nonetheless, he sucked up his wavering self-esteem and welcomed them with a smile, grabbing his belongings and shutting the door behind him without any second thoughts.

 

As they strolled out of the building, Jinyoung was pleasantly surprised when it was Jaebum who first attempted to make small talk rather than his chatty friend for once by asking him how his first week had been.

 

“Nothing too special. Youngjae’s really nice, though. Actually most my classmates are, teachers too.”

 

Butting in, Jackson snickered and Jinyoung threw him a confused look in return.

 

“They usually are when they’re as cute as you, Jinyoungie. Get used to it.”

 

“Jackson-” The eldest of the three cautioned, lowering his voice and scowling at his roommate. Fortunately for him Jackson remembered their agreement and stepped back into his boundaries.

 

“Right, sorry.” Clearing his throat, his face perked up, not only because of the _very_ subtle question he’d just formulated in his head but also because they were nearing their destination; water splashing and the sound of beer cans popping open like music to his ears. “Meet anyone you like? Or _someones_?”

 

Jinyoung blushed faintly, hoping it wouldn’t be obvious to the other two boys.

 

“Uh… yeah. There was a guy in my class last semester. He was the definition of gorgeous, his name is-”

 

“Jackson! JB! Over here!” A tall boy—who despite his height still had the boyish charm that could only belong to a freshman— called out, cutting Jinyoung off. Jackson hollered in joy and ran off to join the boy as well as the small herd huddled around a beer keg and a boom box, immediately grabbing one of the red cups being handed to him, chugging it as soon as it was in his grip.

 

Left behind, Jinyoung and Jaebum calmly walked over to the same spot, neither being able to contain a chuckle from Jackson’s foolish antics.

 

“I’m sorry about Jackson. I want to say he’s not normally like this but...” Jaebum nudged his head in the blonde’s direction, where said blonde was currently having a one sided drinking competition with himself. Jinyoung giggled.  

 

“No, it’s fine. He doesn’t mean any harm.”

 

Jaebum wanted to laugh. _Yeah_ . _Sure he doesn’t._

 

Shaking off any negative thoughts, Jaebum figured it was only fair he and Jinyoung enjoyed the party as well.

 

“Aren’t you going to go in? I mean it is a pool party...” He smiled softly at Jinyoung, the latter nodding enthusiastically.

 

“Sure, after you.” He gestured at Jaebum’s undershirt which the boy promptly rid himself off, peeling it off his flat stomach with ease, his biceps flexing in the process. Jinyoung had to look away before his blatant thirst betrayed him. When Jaebum mimicked his action and invited him to do the same, the younger boy quickly refused. “I’m good like this. Thanks.”

 

The two approached the two tables Jackson and his friends were occupying and set their things down, gracefully accepting the drinks they were offered as soon as their hands were free. After three or four drinks, Jinyoung was tipsy enough to shed his shyness and introduce himself to most of the boys’ social circle.

 

Everyone took kindly to him, but then again, drunk _everyone_ is considered a friend.

 

Filled with liquid courage, Jinyoung asked Jaebum and Jackson to take a dip in the pool with him; an offer neither could refuse. This of course led to them getting involved in various games of noodle jousting and chicken fights, all of them much more fun to play and watch when everyone was one drink away from blacking out.

 

In the midst of booze induced antics, Jackson and his longtime friend suddenly sobered up when Jinyoung announced he had to use and the bathroom, assuring them he’d be right back. While the announcement in itself wasn’t exciting, what set them off was the view of Jinyoung and his swimming trunks—now clung to every pore in his lower body— getting out of the pool.

 

“Dude.” Jackson gulped breathlessly.

 

“Don’t say it.”

 

“Did you see how his a-” The blonde continued, stopped short by Jaebum lightly punching his arm. “Still sure you don’t wanna at least _try_ and see if he wants to?”

 

Reluctantly, Jaebum looked up to find Jinyoung. He ran his eyes up and down the boy’s lithe figure, his perfectly shaped ass on display for everyone who was sober enough to admire it like poetry in motion. Dammit.

 

“I’m sure.” He said, letting out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. Jackson splashed water on him and swam off with a slightly manic cackle.

 

“Suit yourself.”

* * *

  


Roughly five hours later, the DJ left and the rest of the party goers followed with. By some miraculous act of the gods, Jackson was still moderately sober enough to walk on his own and Jaebum had always been able to hold his liquor down like a champ. Jinyoung though, was a different story.

 

“That was a lot of fun, guys. Thanks for taking me out.” He hiccuped, both arms thrown over Jaebum and Jackson’s shoulders as the duo carried him out of the party and back to their building.

 

“Anytime.” Jaebum snickered, finding a drunk Jinyoung a lot adorable than he probably should have. “You sure you’re okay?” He asked despite knowing the answer was most likely a big fat no.

 

Either way, Jinyoung simply gave him a nod as well as big dopey grin and began patting his pockets, sudden realization bringing him back to reality.

 

“Wait, where are my keys?”

 

“You never had any on you.”

 

Jinyoung grunted and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. His excitement for the party had gotten the better of him and made him forget the one and only thing he had been constantly reminding himself to _not_ forget. Amazing.

 

“Fuck. Youngjae doesn’t come home until later tomorrow.”

 

Taking this as the opportunity he’d been waiting for, Jackson stepped in and played the hero in hopes Jinyoung, in his current inebriated state, would feel so indebted to him he’d have no other choice but to thank him in any way he wanted and boy, did Jackson have some ideas.

 

“If you want, you could stay with us tonight. Our roommate’s still on vacation with his family, won’t be back until next week. We don’t have any problem with you staying, do we Jaebum hyung?”

 

Jinyoung turned to Jaebum and looked at him with wide eyes that not even the devil himself could refuse.

 

“N-Not at all.”

 

“Really? You sure? I don’t want to be a bother.”

 

“That’s ridiculous.” Jackson insisted, throwing Jinyoung under his embrace. “Stay with us tonight. We’ll take _real_ good care of you.”

 

\--

 

For the first time tonight, Jaebum was glad Jinyoung was as piss drunk as he was. That way, he wouldn’t be able to notice all the death glares he was shooting in Jackson’s direction since the minute he’d caught on to the Hong Kong boy’s ulterior motives of letting Jinyoung spend the night.

 

But it wasn’t like they could change their mind when Jinyoung was already plopping down on Jaebum’s bed and stretching as if he’d just woken up. It looked like it was actually Jaebum who would have to play the knight in shining armor, protecting Jinyoung from the evil (and horny) dragon’s clutches tonight.

 

Shooting out of bed, Jinyoung flung his unused towel over his shoulder and looked at both boys currently sitting opposite of him.

 

“Can I take a shower real quick? All that chlorine is going to mess up my hair if I don’t.”

 

The two of them nodded in sync, Jinyoung giggling and wiggling his fingers at the hem of his shirt, making sure he had they boys’ full attention before stripping it off his torso, erect and rosy nipples exposed for the other two to gawk at.

 

Not stopping there, he moved to do the same with his swim trunks, shimming out of them with a sensual sway of his hips and stepped out of them once they reached his feet. Once again he giggled, smile wide and teeth biting on his lower lip as he watched the two boys’ gaze fall directly over him, unconcealed lust written all over them.

 

He adjusted the towel back on his shoulder like the first time and walked over to the open door leading to the bathroom, the two roommates still in shock from what they’d just witnessed.

 

“I’ll be out soon.” He informed them, a sultry undertone to his voice that shot right down south for both of them.

 

Jackson was patient enough to wait until he heard water running to finally burst and shake Jaebum out of his x-rated fantasies.

 

“Fuck. Hyung. He wants it just as much as we do. He’s totally onto us!”

 

“He’s drunk, Jackson. He doesn’t know what he wants.”

 

“He got bare naked right in front of us, Jaebum. And he gave us that _look_.”

 

True. Jinyoung _had_ given them _some_ sort of look that definitely implied him wanting _something_ , but it completely broke Jaebum’s code of ethics to ignore Jinyoung being drunk off his ass to fulfill his own desires.

 

“I’m not taking advantage of him.”

 

Exasperated, Jackson grunted and rubbed at his temples.

 

“Usually I’d agree with you but _fuck_ , hyung. He’s just waiting for us to pull a move. And frankly, I don’t know how much longer I can wait.”

 

Before Jaebum could argue, Jinyoung— on cue— poked his head out of the bathroom door with a guilty little smile.

 

“Hey. Um… you guys are kinda out of soap.”

 

Bolting off the mattress, Jackson scrambled across the dorm and pointed to the left.

 

“I’ll go get some from next door. No worries.”

 

With that, the blonde scurried out the door, ultimately leaving Jinyoung alone with a suddenly very tense Jaebum, whose discomfort didn’t go unnoticed by the ever perceptive Jinyoung, even in the state he was in.

 

Perhaps he’d been a little too forward with them by literally getting buck naked before their very eyes but Jinyoung couldn’t help it. He would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t find the two friends sexy, and he was almost certain the feeling was mutual. Jackson hadn’t been so hard to read.

 

Hell, since the first day they met he’d made it pretty clear what his intentions were. But Jaebum was a different case. He was good at repressing his desires, but sadly not good enough for Jinyoung not to see right through them.

 

Like he said, this was college. It was a new semester and he wanted to start it off with a bang. Literally.

 

But first he needed to test the waters, see if he could get Jaebum to crack that good guy act he had going, unleash the monster Jinyoung knew he had inside that was just dying to get out.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay with me staying, hyung?” He pried coyly, taking a seat beside the older boy. Immediately, Jaebum’s skin prickled under the close proximity, eyes alert and cautious.

 

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” He stammered and kept his hands close and to himself, not about to risk his body giving him away. Jinyoung smirked in a cat-like manner then slid a hand in between Jaebum’s thigh, speaking softly while he inched closer to the other’s ear, hand squeezing at the sturdy flesh underneath.

 

“It’s just that… I get _really_ horny when I’m drunk. And I’m quite a handful.”

 

Jaebum closed his eyes and tried to remember how to breathe or what the hell breathing even was. A lot easier said than done when you had Park Jinyoung feeling you up and _this_ close to your face.

 

“You don’t say.” He managed, swallowing hard. Jinyoung chuckled darkly and kissed along the juncture where Jaebum’s nape met his jaw, trapping his earlobe between his teeth as he purred.

 

“All I’m wondering is if you and Jackson are men enough to handle me.”

 

Pushing his boundaries, Jinyoung let his hand trail farther up and his lips along Jaebum’s defined jaw, a warm feeling settling in his core.

 

Jaebum’s Adam’s apple bobbed as the boy swallowed again, and Jinyoung was sure he was about to be rejected, maybe thrown out or anything other than the actual response he got back.

 

“Guess we’ll just have to see, won’t we?”

 

Their lips soon became entangled, tongues curious for a taste of one another, hot and messy. The younger of the two threw a leg over the other’s lap and mounted him, humming out weak whimpers. Jaebum then decided to roll his hips upwards, the younger boy countering his attack by forcing him down on his back until he was laying flat against the mattress, Jinyoung's pert bottom perched tight on his lap.

 

A devious smile crept into the corners of Jinyoung’s mouth when he felt Jaebum growing harder and bigger below him. He threw his head back, slowly grinding against the hot heat underneath him, mouth falling open in a low rumble, thick bottom lip caught between his teeth.

 

Jaebum had kissed a lot of guys in his lifetime but never had he had the pleasure of experiencing lips as soft and luscious as Park Jinyoung’s. They were what dreams were made of, if not better.

 

Add that to the fact their owner knew exactly how magical they were and knew exactly how to use them, it was no wonder Jaebum was already half hard by the time Jinyoung began stroking him through his semi-damp swim trunks.

 

“You feel so big, Jaebum. I can't wait to have you inside me, pounding into me. I could come just thinking about it.”

 

As if Jaebum needed any visuals on what the sight would look like, he squeezed at Jinyoung’s firm bottom, drawing a satisfied noise out of the naked boy. Jaebum’s breathing grew labored, his chest constricting as Jinyoung continued to grind his hips in circles on top of him, surely wanting to test the other’s limits or just wanting to rile him up for the hell of it.

 

That bastard.

 

That infuriatingly sexy, drunk bastard.

 

Although Jaebum wasn’t going to lie, he was feeling the slightest bit buzzed himself which was perhaps the only reason he was actually on board with what he’d unknowingly just agreed to.

 

It was also perhaps the reason he fished the bottle of lube out of Jackson’s drawers skillfully without even having to look and warmed his fingers with the substance before directing them around Jinyoung and to his entrance without any second thoughts.

 

Now, as a 21 year old college student, he’d done this a lot. Maybe a lot more than he’d be proud to admit. But it was always a rather mundane task that needed to be gotten over with for the real fun to begin.

 

However, he should have known right off the bat Park Jinyoung wasn’t going to be his average one night hookup. Not by a long shot.

 

Right as Jaebum’s middle finger slipped into the crevice, Jinyoung made sure to make a show of it, the tender flesh of his lip bruised by the pressure from his teeth pressing down on it, tiny mewls leaving those perfect lips the further and further Jaebum pushed in. He arched his back and angled himself differently, the act more for his own pleasure than anything else.

 

Jaebum’s fingers were considerably short for a guy his size, but this was one occasion wherein size truly didn’t matter at all but rather how you used them and _damn_ did the guy know his stuff.

 

He teased in all the right places, driving Jinyoung’s already high arousal into something more crude and needy, something borderline feral.

 

“Stop teasing and fuck me.” He growled, his impatience shining through. Jaebum chuckled.

 

“Oh, but I was just getting started, sweetheart.”

 

Mercilessly, he slid yet another finger in and began to scissor both of them at a sinfully slow pace, Jinyoung cursing a string of profanities which Jaebum was certain contained his name somewhere in the mix.

 

Instead of retaliating like he’d been expecting, Jinyoung surrendered and let his head fall forward until their foreheads touched, the younger boy’s breath hot as it ghosted over Jaebum’s face, his torso pushing down to take as much of Jaebum’s fingers as he could physically handle in his fragile, frenzied frame of mind.

 

He inched closer, lips fatally close to Jaebum’s, their mouths falling open to welcome each other candidly, tongues warm and zealous when they touched.

 

“Fuck, I think I’m gonna-”

 

“Aww. You guys started without me? That’s no fun.”

 

So caught up in their own world, neither Jaebum nor Jinyoung had noticed that Jackson had come back (or that he was supposed to come back in the first place), both their cheeks tinting a deep red and pulling apart when they realized they’d been caught in the act.

 

Jackson, however, didn’t seem as genuinely hurt as he let off. In fact, he was _smirking_ . Smirking and _pulling off his shirt_.

 

Maybe it was _him_ that had this planned all along. Dammit, Jackson.

 

“Well don’t let me ruin your fun. By all means, don’t stop.”

 

The grin on Jinyoung’s face spread into a full, conniving simper the closer Jackson got to the bed, the only article of clothing left on him being his boxers and those too were quickly being disposed of.

 

“You know what they say. Two’s a crowd, but three’s a party. Care to join us?” He purred, sitting up on Jaebum’s lap.

 

Jackson snickered as he kneeled on the bed, licking his lips before they made contact with Jinyoung’s, neither of them hesitant about introducing tongue first chance they got.

 

Beside them, Jaebum watched as the two engaged in a heated make out session that from experience, he knew Jinyoung was probably coming apart from the inside out with every passing second. Jackson had proved on several occasions that talking wasn’t the only thing his mouth was good for.

 

The guy loved nibbling, teasing and leaving small pecks when you expected something more raunchy and wet. It was enough to drive anyone mad, and from the looks of it, Jinyoung wasn’t going to be any exception.

 

While the blonde and the dark haired boy continued to exchange spit (which surprisingly didn’t look as gross as it sounded), Jaebum preoccupied himself in tugging is trunks down to his thighs and wrapping a hand around his thick length, pumping slowly and deliberately as he watched the display of heavy touching and rosy, swollen lips happening before him.

 

It all felt surreal, too good to be true.

 

Sure, he and Jackson had hooked up with other people before. Plenty of times, actually. But for some reason Jinyoung felt like a trophy hookup of some sort; the kind you would brag about your entire life.

 

First of all, the boy was _gorgeous_. He was exactly how Jaebum envisioned him even before Jackson had gotten any ideas into his head. He was so soft and smooth, every part of him. If Jaebum thought he was beautiful before, there was no comparing it to seeing him like this: in his most primitive state, bare, and vulnerable, completely at his and Jackson's mercy.

 

If Jaebum wasn’t so drunk or so damn horny, he’d call it love at first sight.

 

Any romantic feelings were quickly dispelled when he noticed Jackson whisper something into Jinyoung’s ear then promptly follow it up with a smile that translated, could only mean trouble.

 

Knocked back to his senses, Jaebum looked on and watched the scene unfold. Jinyoung crawled back onto his lap, winked at him and pulled the rest of his trunks down until they were pooling at his ankles, consequently exposing him just as Jinyoung had wanted.

 

He didn’t fail to miss the subtle lick Jinyoung gave his lips as he raked his eyes over the entirety of Jaebum’s body, mentally praising it and drinking in each and every detail. Jaebum gulped.

 

Not long after and without warning, Jinyoung swooped down to swallow the better half of Jaebum’s length in a single gulp, readjusting until he was on his hands and knees, ass high and proud in the air for Jackson to admire.

 

“Show me what else that mouth of yours can do, stud.” Jinyoung said over his shoulder, Jackson laughing boyishly and saluting him.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Eager, Jackson positioned himself behind Jinyoung and whistled, admiring the work Jaebum had already started for him beforehand. He groaned and gave the round cheeks both a good squeeze before bringing a hand down on one in one swift movement, quickly soothing the red patch it created.

 

Jinyoung moaned around Jaebum’s cock, the older boy never having been so grateful for Jackson’s unorthodox spanking kink.

 

For one that was usually quiet during any kind of sexual activity, Jaebum couldn't avoid the loud, breathy noises Jinyoung’s mouth and hands had elicited out of him. Those sounds only intensified the instant Jackson smirked at him and buried his face in the confines of Jinyoung’s sweet, plump ass.

 

All three of them groaned at once, Jackson from the satisfaction of finally doing what he’d been dying to as soon as he’d laid eyes on this work of art, Jinyoung from the feeling of Jackson’s tongue tracing delectable patterns all over the highly sensitive area, and Jaebum from both the view and the pressure building in his abdomen when Jinyoung mewled around his shaft once again.

 

Having always prided himself in his stamina, it was bizarre to Jaebum that he was already on the verge of coming from nothing more than some kissing and a half hearted blowjob. But then again, he did have Jackson eating Jinyoung out right in front of him and if that wasn’t enough to turn him on, he didn’t know what was.

 

Jackson deserved a lot more credit than he got in that aspect. Jaebum himself had never experienced it firsthand but just telling from the look of utter bliss on Jinyoung’s face, the way his eyebrows crinkled as if they were confused on what to feel or what the hell he was _supposed_ to be feeling, and his constant rocking back onto Jackson’s mouth, he already had a pretty decent idea on what it must be like.

 

“God, you taste so fucking good, Jinyoungie.” Jackson cursed, finally taking a break to catch his breath and clasp his hand roughly on the round cheek once again, Jinyoung gasping below him in surprise.

 

As he’d done the first time, Jackson quickly soothed the irritated skin with his warm palm, kissing away the carmine splotches on the otherwise porcelain white skin. Jinyoung keened and asked for more, the blonde more than happy to give it to him.

 

“Mm, yeah. Just like that, Jackson. Eat me out.” He moaned before lapping up the precome beginning to leak from Jaebum’s cock mirthfully, licks messy and graceless but so, so _hot_.

 

Had it not been for his superhuman restraint, Jaebum would have most likely come all over his face in that moment, too aroused by the entire situation at play. Their eyes met for brief seconds that felt like an eternity, Jinyoung batting his eyelashes prettily as he continued swiping his tongue up and down a vein on the underside of his cock, purposely holding back in hopes of seeing Jaebum fall apart below him, slowly and painfully.

 

“Does it feel good, baby?” Jinyoung drawled in between hearty licks, Jaebum’s eyes rolling to the back of his head at the sound of his new nickname.

 

Instead of speaking, all he could do was nod fervently and cause Jinyoung to giggle. That same giggle melted into a moan when Jackson substituted his tongue for three fingers and worked them in and out of Jinyoung with expertise.

 

“Hyung, you don’t mind if I break him in first, do you?” Jackson asked, licking his lips while continuing to ply Jinyoung’s walls with slick fingers, already envisioning what being inside of him would be like: sheer heaven.

 

Much to his surprise, Jaebum didn’t give him the usual thumbs up of approval but instead kept his eyes glued to the magic Jinyoung was performing on him and shook his head.

 

“No. He’s mine.”

 

Jinyoung peeked upwards with a devilish smirk and kissed the inside of Jaebum’s thigh tenderly, wiggling his butt simultaneously.

 

“That’s cute, baby. But I don’t care which one of you fucks me first, just _do_ it.”

 

Without second guessing it, Jackson flipped him over so he was on his back, breathless and the area around his mouth lightly coated with his own spit. Jaebum of course shot him yet another glare to which Jackson merely beamed at.

 

“You snooze, you lose, hyung. Too bad.”

 

Ready to curse Jackson to hell and back, Jaebum opened his mouth only to be interrupted by Jinyoung who pulled him down by the neck into a kiss, tugging on his lip in a frisky manner and pecking his cheeks sweetly.

 

“Don’t worry. You’ll get your fill too, baby. In the meantime, just think of all the dirty things you wanna do to me.”

 

The lick of heat Jaebum had been feeling in his stomach was now bursting into flames, his heart racing at unmeasurable speeds. Who would have thought that Jinyoung, quiet and shy little Jinyoung, would be spewing out the filthiest requests Jaebum had ever heard?

 

He leaned down to capture Jinyoung lips in his again, savoring every melodious whimper that came out of the boy underneath him, growling with pleasure when Jinyoung’s hand came up to tangle itself into his hair, nails raking past his scalp.

 

Jinyoung’s mouth fell open on a gasp as Jackson prodded the tip of his cock into him and held him down by the hip as he scoot forward on Jaebum’s bed to properly fuck Jinyoung like he deserved.

 

Curious, Jinyoung pulled away from his and Jaebum’s embrace to glance between his legs and watch as Jackson entered him fully, every inch of the boy’s hefty length stretching his walls in the most delicious of ways. He spread his legs even farther apart to give Jackson room to settle, his chest heaving as he adjusted to having something much bigger than his own two fingers inside him after so long.

 

Jaebum caught the gist that he was intervening on their moment and backed off, one hand on his own cock, the other grabbing Jackson’s pillow and accommodating it behind his back making it so he could comfortably lean against the headboard and watch Jackson fuck Jinyoung into oblivion.

 

You know, just a typical Saturday night.

 

Honestly, one of the main reasons Jaebum had actually decided to partake in Jackson’s crazy idea of having threesomes with any guy either of them managed to bag in the first place was that watching him completely dominate the other was absolutely enthralling and fuck, if it didn’t turn Jaebum on. Throw Jinyoung into the mix and Im Jaebum was a dead man.

 

The way he’d arch his back whenever Jackson hit a certain spot resembled the grace of a dancer, his moans and heavy panting the most captivating song, his skin so silky, pale, and delicate that it felt as if any touch, no matter how gentle would tarnish it and mar the flawless perfection it was.

 

He loved how beautifully it contrasted against Jackson’s tanned, tawny and muscular physique, like the sun and the moon making love and blinding the world in an eclipse. And just like an eclipse, Jaebum had no other choice but to want to keep staring, even if he knew damn well he shouldn’t.

 

Was it not for their drastically different frames, it would have been nearly impossible to tell apart who was who by the way the two were going at each other, Jinyoung clawing at Jackson’s back like an animal, the blonde’s head buried in between the crook of Jinyoung’s neck and covering the entire area with marks of violet and blue. Jaebum would have said he was envious but was frankly enjoying it too much to care.

 

He matched his strokes with Jackson’s thrusts, snapping his eyes shut with every squeak and moan to come out of Jinyoung until he finally reached his peak, spurts of pearly white hitting his chest.

 

“Ooh, hyung. You normally last way longer than that. What happened, sport?” Jackson chided light heartedly mid-fuck. Jinyoung also turned to look at what he and the blonde had provoked, his smile mirroring Jackson’s with just the same amount of smugness and mischief.

 

“Aw, baby. Are you really done for the night? I was really looking forward to making you come myself.”

 

Letting the shudder roll off his back, Jaebum took a deep breath before speaking lazily, still swimming in his post orgasm-glow.

 

“I’m just getting warmed up, sweetheart. I’ll be ready again in a sec.”

 

“Mm, want me to help with that?”

 

Jinyoung didn’t need any affirmation to know the answer was yes. He unwrapped himself from Jackson’s torso and crawled over to the older boy with feline poise, Jackson left on his roommate’s bed to sulk.

 

“Hey. Why don’t _I_ get a cute pet name?”

 

Ignoring him, Jaebum cupped the side of Jinyoung’s face and brought him closer until their lips met and meshed together in perfect harmony, the pace not too hurried but no less passionate than before. Jinyoung reached down and grabbed ahold of the semi-flaccid member, pumping the older boy and wallowing in the resonations Jaebum’s soft groans were sending down his entire body.

 

Jinyoung smiled as he distanced himself to properly enjoy watching Jaebum revel in the bliss he was causing him with his hand alone.

 

“That’s right. Get real nice and hard for me, baby. I wanna ride you so bad.”

 

“Suck me off again. Please.” Jaebum croaked, voice no more than a whisper.

 

Jackson gasped in a mixture of genuine shock and sarcasm behind them.

 

“ _What_ ? _The_ Im Jaebum is begging for once? He’s usually the one making people beg! Trust me, I was one of them. Jinyoung, you really did a number on him.” Jackson disclosed with a hoot of laughter.

 

This information only gave their guest an upper hand, an extra air of confidence Jaebum really didn’t think he needed considering the six cans of beer he’d chugged at the party had done enough.

 

With a curl in his lips and a serpentine glint in his eyes, Jinyoung locked gazes with Jaebum, the latter suddenly feeling weak and impotent.

 

“I’ll do more than that.”

 

Always a man of his word, Jinyoung ordered the eldest of the three to get on his back. Jaebum followed his directions obediently although somewhat apprehensive at the same time. By now Jackson had decided he’d had his fun and would sit this one out; let his favorite hyung have some fun.

 

Unsure of what to expect, all Jaebum could do was lay there. But despite having no notions of what Jinyoung could possibly pull off, the last thing he was expecting was for Jinyoung to get on top of him, in the complete opposite direction with his head right between Jaebum’s thighs and Jaebum in the exact same situation but flipped.

 

Jinyoung was fucking sitting on his fucking face.

 

There really was a God.

 

Jackson had already stretched him out well enough, but that didn’t stop Jaebum from instinctively sweeping his tongue all over the tight pink rim and suckling on his right ass cheek, lapping up any bite marks left behind.

 

The spanking kink was now starting to make sense to him; there was just something extremely titillating about the soft, plush mounds bouncing back into place after Jaebum had so crudely given him a solid clout on his bottom that had sent jolts of infinite pleasure down Jinyoung’s spine.

 

And while yes, biting and spanking were nice, Jaebum would have given anything to stay buried between Jinyoung, licking and teasing his hole for eternity. He spread the supple cheeks apart for better access, Jinyoung whining at the pleasure that felt so damn good, it was almost painful.

 

He tried wrapping his mouth around Jaebum as best he could, his own euphoria letting him down, far too engrossed in everything the older boy was doing to him on the opposite end to bring himself to do anything but enjoy and relish it.

 

“Shit.” Jackson sighed, his come dripping off his hand as he finished milking his cock. His stare went hazy, eyes threatening to droop closed and would have had Jinyoung’s soft laughter not snapped him back to life.

 

“You guys are too easy.”

 

“Really, sure about that?” Jaebum spoke from beneath him, heaving for air.

 

“What are you gonna do about it, handsome?” Jinyoung baited him, amused when Jaebum gave him one final slap on his behind before slipping out from underneath and positioned him on his hands and knees.

 

_Finally._

 

“If he gets handsome, can I be sexy?”

 

“Jackson, shut up and hand me the lube, would you?” Jaebum scolded his roommate who only laughed and did as he was told, admiring the display before him.

 

Jinyoung was on his knees, looking beyond prepared to get his brains fucked out with his ass high and proud, back arched and hand tugging desperately on his cock while Jaebum was looking the hottest Jackson had ever seen him (which was saying a lot) with his hair slicked back with nothing but sweat, jaw clenched and his eyes serious, the two moles above his left eye covered in a thin coat of perspiration along with the rest of his face.

 

Rather than handing him the lubricant, Jackson went the extra mile and squeezed a dollop of the substance onto his own palm, warming it up before spreading it all over Jaebum’s rock hard manhood with steady flicks of his wrist.

 

The hearty reaction he got from him was reward enough, but Jaebum didn’t settle for just that either, choosing to bring his roommate in by his waist and kiss him ardently as the younger continued to glide his slick palm up and down his shaft.

 

“Are you two making out and not letting me watch?” Jinyoung pouted before succumbing to giggles. “Hot.” He hissed.  “Jackson, let me suck your dick.”

 

The two roommates looked at each other and fist bumped, both looking mighty proud of how their evening had turned out. Definitely beat jerking each other off and eating pizza bagels afterwards.

 

“Told you this was a good idea.” Jackson reminded his friend, moving in front of Jinyoung and preparing himself for the whirlwind of ecstasy that was sure to ensue.

 

Jinyoung inwardly chuckled to himself. Sure, let them think this was all _their_ idea.

 

Silly, silly boys.  

 

But as long as Jinyoung was getting dicked down tonight, he didn’t really care whose idea it was.

 

Jaebum seemed dead set on making that happen, teasing him by pressing his hard-on right between the cleft of Jinyoung’s ass, rocking his hips slowly to let Jinyoung feel all of him sliding in between him but without any further contact.

 

“Gonna fuck you so good, sweetheart. So good you’ll forget about anyone before me once I’m finished with you.”

 

“Yo, I’m literally right here and about to get my dick sucked. Don’t hurt my feelings.” Jackson reminded him.

 

With a snort, Jaebum muttered a quick apology and got back to business. Jinyoung visibly relaxed his entire body in prep for the big moment, something (like Jaebum teasing the shit out of him) told him he would be a lot bigger than Jackson had been. He used Jackson’s thighs as support to balance him out, the Hong Kong native quick to assuage him by massaging his scalp.

 

Based on personal experience, he didn’t blame Jinyoung for being nervous. Jaebum was not only well endowed compared to most guys but the man turned into a fucking beast once he was really in his zone. Those two aspects combined could mean either a _really_ good time or being confined to a wheelchair for week. Jinyoung was praying for the former.

 

To ease his worries, he gave Jackson’s cock a kitten lick in the meantime, smearing the precum around his his thumb around the head. The blonde’s content noises encouraged him to do more, and so Jinyoung began sucking on one of his balls, Jackson’s soul leaving him momentarily until out of nowhere, Jinyoung ceased everything all at once.

 

He collapsed until his face met with the linen sheets, his lower body being held up by Jaebum’s strong hands as he slowly introduced himself into the younger boy, eyes closed and face blissed out entirely. Jackson would say he was envious of Jaebum for making Jinyoung crumble this soon but having been on the receiving end at some point, it was a miracle the youngest boy still had enough stamina to pull himself together and make an effort to blow Jackson just like he’d promised.

 

“You alright, sweetheart?” Jaebum rasped, obviously just as wrecked as Jinyoung was but trying twice as hard to mask it.

 

Words failed Jinyoung for perhaps the first time in his life, the only noises he could muster up sounding barbaric and neanderthal-like. It would have been embarrassing, even downright degrading under any other circumstances but did he care at the moment? Nope.

 

In a low rumble, Jaebum snickered and rolled his hips forward, sinking into Jinyoung to the hilt.

 

Jaebum was certain he’d be going to hell, but he’d risk it all for this temporary piece of heaven.

 

Jinyoung was fucking tight.

 

He and Jackson would dish out that compliment a lot to many of their one time affairs just to humor them but this time he meant it.

 

Jinyoung. Was. Fucking. _Tight_.

 

He could already feel his next orgasm creeping up on him but willed it down to mere flickers, saving everything he had to show Jinyoung just what he’d been missing out on.

 

“Oh, my fucking God. Give me a second.” Jinyoung pleaded, trying to find a more comfortable position to take Jaebum from while also giving Jackson head. Although, if Jackson had been able to handle this once and survive, the boy deserved a lot more than head.

 

Jaebum wasn’t heartless and was well aware of what his bigger than average length could and would do to people. So he gave Jinyoung time to fully adjust, peppering soft kisses down his back to comfort him as much as he could.

 

“If you’re as good as you say you are, I better not be able to walk tomorrow.” Jinyoung threatened but all three of them knew how empty and unnecessary a threat it really was.

 

Playing along, Jaebum pecked the small of his neck gently before clasping his hands on either side of his waist and jolted his body forward, a sharp intake of air from Jinyoung painting a smirk on his lips.

 

“Just keep doing your thing, sweetheart. Let me do mine.”

 

Jinyoung mumbled nonsense around Jackson’s cock but was unusually submissive to the elder’s request and resumed his tugging and licking, even fondling Jackson’s balls because to hell if he was going to be the only one going through such wonderful torture tonight.

 

His ass, his beautiful, perky round ass was all Jaebum could focus on the entire time he spent pounding into it. He was fascinated by the physics of it, loved watching it bounce against his hip bones or how parts of it would be tainted a pretty red whenever he sped up, slamming into Jinyoung with full force.

Whatever initial pain or discomfort Jinyoung must have felt had long since subsided, replaced with nothing but utter euphoria if Jinyoung’s whimpers and raunchy moans were anything to go off on.

 

Even Jackson was slightly more turned on watching Jinyoung take all of Jaebum rather than from the oral he was receiving. But what could he say? Jaebum just knew how to work it.

 

Having sex with someone like Im Jaebum was similar to riding a rollercoaster with lots of twists and turns. It began much too suddenly, launching you out there unprepared but you couldn’t help feeling the adrenaline overpowering your fear, controlling your body until it had you begging for more, and more, until you couldn’t get enough of the thrill.

 

Every grind of his hips would be like an unexpected loop, overwhelming and knocking the air out of you. And as much as you want them to stop, as soon as it’s over all you’re hoping for is for another and another.

 

Then came the steady part of the ride, the part where Jaebum knew just how worn out you were and decided to reward you with slow, deep thrusts and sweet nothings whispered in your ear. You enjoy the calm, the assurance that the worst has passed and soon it’ll be over. But the thing is, you’ll never want it to be over and Jinyoung most certainly didn’t either.

 

“F-fuck.” He keened, wiping away the spit that had dribbled out of his mouth from how long it’d gone slack. “I- I want both of you to fuck me.” He wheezed, barely managing to catch his breath long enough to speak. “Together.”

 

Oh.

 

The two roommates finally locked eyes and could immediately tell both were feeling just as conflicted. The duo had done a lot of things they weren’t necessarily proud of in the bedroom, sometimes together, other times individually. But they’d never been inside the same guy at the same time.

 

Shit, they’d never even considered it humanly possible but if Jinyoung was asking for it, they’d break the laws of physics if it was needed.

 

“One of you lie down.” Jinyoung instructed, gradually gaining his strength back and sitting on his knees. Acting out of gut instinct (and the fact he was also drained out), Jaebum volunteered himself and splayed himself out on the bed, Jinyoung warily straddling his lap with his back to him.

 

Situating his hands on his waist, Jaebum coaxed him back down onto his leaking cock carefully, mindful of Jinyoung’s sensitivity.

 

A relieved sigh left both of them once Jinyoung was perched snugly around him. He thanked Jaebum’s patience with a subtle grind that fired up the older boy’s libido anew.

 

Out of the three of them, Jackson looked the most hesitant which was both ironic and hysterical considering it was always him who seemed to have to most insane and eccentric ideas when it came to sex.

 

“Um… are you sure about this? Jaebum almost killed you on his own, the two of us together-”

 

“I’m sure, Jackson. Both of you fucked me so good, I can’t imagine what the two of you together would feel like. Get in me, _sexy_.”

 

Leaning back, Jinyoung spread his legs and used his elbows as leverage as he waited for Jackson to finally come to terms with the fact that this was really happening.

 

“I really want this, Jackson. So bad.” Jinyoung said in a cross between a grumble and green light to the blonde boy was without question doubting himself at the moment.

 

Swallowing the thick lump in his throat, Jackson nodded and hesitantly moved closer to the pair, settling between both their legs.

 

A deep breath escaped him as he readied his cock with even more lube,  the other two growing noticeably inpatient.

 

“Dammit, Jackson. You choose _now_ to freak out about shit?” Jaebum scolded, finding it harder and harder to refrain himself from making Jinyoung turn around so he could ride him properly the longer Jackson took in making up his mind about this.

 

But eventually, Jackson pulled through and carefully lined the tip of his cock with Jinyoung's entrance. He was ready to call it off when he heard the first noises come out of Jinyoung, thinking this was a bad idea and that they'd probably get sued for disabling him for life.

 

He was already broke enough as it was, thank you.

 

But much to his surprise, Jinyoung whimpered even more upon feeling Jackson back away, a pout forming on his rosy pink lips.

 

“You're not going to hurt me, Jackson. You're going to make me feel so, so, so fucking good.” He cursed, gritting his teeth when Jaebum involuntarily rocked his hips upwards, a moan escaping both of them.

 

“Come on Jacks, isn't this what you wanted?” Jaebum spoke slowly, a dark undertone in his low voice.

 

Sucking up his worries, he once again grabbed a firm hold of his erection and angled it towards Jinyoung. Both he and Jaebum worked together harmoniously to accommodate Jackson and make room for him.

 

“Ready? Jackson asked, not sure if the question was directed more to himself than the other two. He got eager head nods as replies and a lip bite from Jinyoung who couldn't take his eyes off the way two gorgeous cocks were currently seconds away from completely ravishing him.

 

With every inch Jackson buried deeper and deeper inside him, Jinyoung grew dizzier and dizzier, his mind going delirious.

 

He, along with the other two, were left momentarily stunned once Jackson was fully inside. None of them moved nor did they speak for sparse moments, the three reveling in a feeling never before experienced and too incredible to put into words.

 

Jinyoung broke the silence with an incredulous chuckle that quickly dissolved into sweet whimpers, his head automatically thrown back against Jaebum's chest.

 

“Holy shit.” He gasped, suddenly getting the air knocked out of him when Jackson so much as shifted his body closer.

 

“Want to stop?” Jaebum panted below him, observant of how violently Jinyoung was shuddering in his endeavour to sink his body down on both of them, a task that appeared seemingly suicidal  from Jaebum’s perspective.

 

But Jinyoung was no quitter. He started this and he’d be damned if he was the first to back down.

 

“Fuck no.”

 

Resisting his body’s pleas to stop, Jinyoung grabbed Jackson by the neck and forced their lips together, although Jackson didn’t put up much of a fight to begin with. This of course led to Jackson moving closer and deeper into Jinyoung which was exactly what the youngest boy had been after.

 

It really was twice the fun and twice the pleasure; Jinyoung couldn’t believe this hadn’t occurred to him earlier. The two boys filled him to a hilt, both of them alternating their thrusts so Jinyoung was never left insatied.

 

Jinyoung himself didn’t even have to move, just let the other two do all the work for him, an infinite abyss of ecstasy and self-indulgence.

 

Whatever tremors Jackson had going into this had long gone, replaced with lust as he continued abusing Jinyoung’s mouth with his, the younger boy’s neck now littered with bite marks going purple and red all over. As the man on top (literally), he set the pace he and Jaebum would go in, his movements a lot more rough and brusque then they’d been the first time.

 

They were a total contradiction to Jaebum’s sharp and calculated thrusts that hit him in all the right places at just the right times, consequently sending Jinyoung through eight different levels of bliss and back each time.

 

Soon, none of them even bothered with words to express their satisfaction, leaving that to the animal-like grunts and moans that filled the room and most likely echoed in the barren hallways of their abandoned building. Some seniors had started their own party afterwards on the other side of campus and while normally you’d never catch neither Jackson nor Jaebum willingly missing out on a party, there was no way they would trade _this_ for anything in the world.

 

Time had both stopped and gone by at the speed of light by the time Jinyoung’s legs and thighs were sore from being held and spread open by Jackson. Keening, he lightly pushed Jackson away so he was only left with Jaebum still inside of him and wobbly turned around, limbs gone rubber and weak.

 

Jaebum ever so courteous, helped him settle until they were facing each other, Jinyoung safely mounted on top of him with a hazy smile gracing his face, his eyes glassy and pupils fully dilated.

 

His opportunity to admire the raw beauty right before him was reduced to mere seconds for Jinyoung began kissing him unexpectedly and ardently, nose dipping downwards and into his neck, tiny giggles trailing along with.

 

Jaebum closed his eyes and held Jinyoung tightly by the waist, rubbing small circles on his delicate skin, enjoying the small pecks and love bites being left all over his chest but completely unaware of how the same boy was discreetly reaching for his cock once more, ready to guide it back inside.

 

Only until heat consumed him again did Jaebum react with a moan that mimicked Jinyoung’s.

 

“Don’t think I forgot about you, stud. Come here.” Jinyoung said looking over his shoulder. He hooked his arm around Jackson’s neck as soon as the boy was near enough, drawing him into a raunchy embrace as well, the blonde’s hands wandering all along Jinyoung’s torso and stopping only to play with his nipples, once again proving his and Jaebum’s excellent teamwork as the latter began stroking Jinyoung’s hard cock.

 

Jackson nearly came while trying to adjust himself inside Jinyoung again, the friction of his roommate's cock against his own too overwhelming to handle after what they'd all just been through. He held himself together long enough to fully enter Jinyoung again a guttural groan resonating from his throat.

 

Once more, the two silently came to agree on a certain pace that wasn't manically fast but also not dreadfully slow.

 

Jackson still took on the role of being much more aggressive, gritting his teeth when Jinyoung clenched around both of them, trapping the duo in his warmth.

 

The sounds of skin against skin against even more skin were borderline obscene and pornographic, all their legs entangled and impossible to identify who they belonged to.

 

Jinyoung was having a hard time keeping himself sane as it he took every inch the two boys had to offer him, muffled whimpers barely escaping him the handful of times Jackson and Jaebum broke their steady rhythm and decided instead to torture him even more by jerking their hips into him at the exact same time.

 

It wasn't long before the muscles in Jinyoung's core began to contract, his toes starting to go numb and his entire being tensing, the familiar sensation taking its toll on him.

 

“Mm, don't fucking stop. Don't- ah, shit!” Jinyoung mewled and came with a shriek, Jaebum's stomach and part of his chest now covered with the boy's seed.  

 

Above him, Jinyoung was panting heavily, his chest heaving to the point where Jaebum feared his heart would burst if he didn't stop.

 

The younger boy could barely keep his eyes open, always fluttering back shut whenever he tried to. His mouth was dry, throat sore from all the lecherous noises he'd made all night. A flushed glow lit his face, cheeks rosy and forehead damp with patches of onyx black hair glued to it.

 

He was the walking definition of ethereal if you asked Jaebum.

 

Instinctively, Jaebum raised a hand to card through Jinyoung's tufts of hair lovingly, removing the sweaty bangs out of his face and cupping his face, a thumb stroking his cheek.

 

“I think I'm close too.” He disclosed. Jinyoung almost laughed at how calm he sounded for a guy that was about to violently blow his load inside of him but he wasn't really one to judge either.

 

“Same here. Fuck, it's a miracle I still haven't with this sweet ass of yours.” Jackson echoed, still grasping onto Jinyoung's shapely hips and slowly rocking into him, attempting to delay his orgasm as long as possible yet failing oh so miserably.  

 

He too came with a loud groan before pulling out and watching his come trickle out of the other boy with a sleepy but satisfied grin.  

 

Now only Jaebum remained, for once cursing his stamina. Thankfully, Jinyoung came up with a marvelous idea as he hopped off the oldest boy and sprawled himself out on the bed laying face down.

 

“Come on my ass, baby. Spank me a little if you want.”

 

Jaebum definitely wanted.

 

Albeit clumsy in his execution, Jaebum sat up on his knees, towering above Jinyoung and eagerly patting the supple skin and roughly fondling it before hitting it with his palm, Jinyoung's needy moans triggering his arousal.

 

He did it once, twice, then three times more before the delicious sounds coming out of Jinyoung overpowered his self control. He fell into a horizontal position, hovering over Jinyoung, his cock situated right in between the boy's ass, chest directly on Jinyoung's back.

 

Never had he gotten so much pleasure out of dry humping yet here he was now, rubbing himself all over Jinyoung's behind and loving every minute of it.  

 

Jackson observed them, looking just as turned on as Jaebum felt.

 

“I wanna see you come, hyung.” He rasped,  hand tugging on his half hard member.

 

“Yeah, baby. Come for me. Please.”  Jinyoung groused, supportive of Jackson's request, his voice muffled by the mattress.

 

And who was Jaebum to deny him anything?

 

Returning to his previous position on his knees, Jaebum grabbed his cock and pulled on it with the desperation of a mad man, his jaw protruded and teeth biting down on his lip, eyebrows scrunched together as he concentrated on aiming his load on Jinyoung's best asset, ropes of white spurting out once he reached his climax.

 

He released a relieved sigh at the image of Jinyoungs perky ass freshly covered in come -his come- and the boy himself relishing in the feeling as he wriggled around, softly whimpering while the thick substance travelled down the curve of his rear and settled into the cleft.

 

After that, everything was a blur. In his fucked out state, all he remembered was two pairs of strong arms helping him up and tucking him properly into bed, then two warm, naked bodies curling up on either side of him, their heat allaying him into a deep, deep slumber, none of them noticing the door had opened sometime  in the middle of the night.

* * *

 

Pain.

 

Pain was the only thing Jinyoung currently could feel wrapping around every muscle in his body, a stark contrast to the immense amount of pleasure he’d been under a few hours ago.

 

Everything and everywhere hurt, even places he never knew pain could reach.

 

But it’d been worth it. So, incredibly worth it.

 

And waking up sandwiched the two Adonises that had been the source of it all was a nice touch, too.

 

He looked on as the two stayed cocooned in their little dream land, snoring away as most everyone in the building probably was this lazy Sunday mornings. He smiled fondly and kissed each of their cheeks chastely, nothing sexual or lewd about it.

 

Jackson remained sound asleep, but Jaebum stirred at the sudden peck and cracked his small eyes open to see what had woken him, delighted to find a sleepy looking Jinyoung smiling down at him with tenderness in his eyes.

 

“You’re alive.” He crowed, voice still groggy from sleep.

 

“Barely. But yeah. I survived a night with JackBum. Where’s my medal?”

 

“Hmm, I don’t know about medals but I can give you this…”

 

Smoothly, Jaebum gathered Jinyoung in his arms, hand snaking around his waist and squeezing at his plump behind while he kissed the younger, giggling boy senseless. Not a bad way to start your morning if you asked him.

 

“I’ll take it. Mind if I take that shower now? I’m covered in sweat and cum.”

 

Jaebum chuckled and nodded.

 

“Sure, Jackson probably threw the soap on the floor or something.”

 

“You guys were never really out of soap.” Jinyoung laughed, escaping Jaebum’s wrath as best as his body could carry him and jolted towards the bathroom.

 

_That bastard._

 

_That beautiful, evil genius of a bastard._

 

Jaebum was definitely sober now. And this was definitely love.

 

Just like last time, Jaebum wasn’t given the chance to indulge in his thoughts for Jinyoung let out a shriek followed by random curse words strung together out of outright shock upon crashing into a firm chest.

 

“Ah, you’re all awake now. Great. Or two of you at least. Want some coffee?”

 

_This isn’t happening. It isn’t. Their other roommate can’t be-_

 

“Mark? What are you doing here? I thought we were coming back next week.” Jaebum asked, just as puzzled as Jinyoung but nowhere near as stunned as he was.

 

The blonde jetlagged boy took a quick sip from the mug in his hands and rolled his eyes.

 

“If you would have checked your texts from last night, you would have known I was flying back early.” He reproached, eyes flickering over to Jinyoung who was still trying to process the fact that just last night he’d been banging _Mark Tuan’s_ roommates. _What the fuck._

 

There was a glimmer of curiosity mixed with mischief in the American boy’s eyes when he smiled at Jinyoung. It should have worried him, frightened him even. Instead, Jinyoung felt so allured and utterly enchanted. “But I’m sure you were busy with this little kitten.”

 

 _Did Mark Tuan just fucking_ wink _at me?_

 

_What is happening._

 

Oblivious to the mental games Mark was playing on Jinyoung, Jaebum was more concerned about what Mark could have seen depending on when he’d arrived at the dorm.

 

“What time did you get back?”

 

“Around midnight. I knocked before coming in but you two were more worried about ravishing this cutie here to notice so I just let myself in. You should really put up a sign on the door next time. Not the first thing you expect to see as soon as you get home but then again, I _am_ rooming with you two, so…” Mark informed them with a cheeky grin.

 

Jinyoung and Jaebum both looked rightfully embarrassed, last night’s cockiness nowhere to be seen now that the alcohol in their system had been slept off.

 

“Could you all shut up? My head hurts like a motherfucker. Beer Pong was a bad idea.” Behind them, Jackson groaned and covered himself with a pillow, drowning out the rest of the world who had no consideration for the colossal hangover he was nursing.

 

Mentally thanking Jackson for his talent of interrupting at precisely the right time, Jinyoung cleared his throat and tried to cover himself up as much as possible with the shirt he’d grabbed out of panic as soon as he’d run into Mark on his journey to the bathroom.

 

“Uh, well I should probably get going. I’m really sorry you had to see that-” He feebly apologized, voice small and insecure. Mark flashed him a reassuring smile that to anyone else would have appeared fairly normal and friendly but Jinyoung saw right through it, quickly picking up on its flirtatious nature.

 

“Don’t be... I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name.”

 

“J-Jinyoung. Park Jinyoung.”

 

There was that smile again, dammit. And this time even Jaebum noticed, looking just as caught off guard as Jinyoung had initially but decided against saying anything about it.

 

“You’re certainly something else, Jinyoung. Thanks for taking care of my boys while I was away. Hope they weren’t too much trouble.”

 

Jinyoung’s mouth went dry.

 

“Not at all.” Jinyoung told him, Mark holding back his inappropriate remark behind a smile and another wink.

 

“Good, I’m glad. See you around, kitten.”

 

Mark giggled and ruffled his hair, walking past him to sit down right next to Jackson’s head and caress the hungover boy’s platinum locks lovingly.

 

After the reality of him still standing in the middle of their dorm naked with nothing but a dirty shirt covering his intimate areas sunk back in, Jinyoung dressed quickly in some clothes Jaebum had let him borrow, the same boy walking him back to his own dorm where Youngjae had promised to meet him soon after he was informed via text that he was essentially locked out.

 

“Well… um… last night was interesting.” Jaebum started, despite knowing damn well “interesting” didn't even begin to cover half of what last night had been.

 

Jinyoung laughed nervously but had to agree. Who knows what the hell had gotten into him but he _did_ know that he wouldn’t take it back for anything in the world.

 

“Yeah, I had fun. Thanks. And sorry… just in case.”

 

Jaebum let out a small laugh, finding this cute version of Jinyoung a lot more endearing than the vixen he’d unleashed last night.

 

“I didn’t know Mark was your roommate.” Jinyoung spoke quietly, not wanting to come off suspicious.

 

“Oh, yeah. He’s been with us since day one. Honestly, I kinda think Jackson’s secretly in love with him but that’s just me.” The older boy snickered, Jinyoung raising his eyebrows. Jaebum, Jackson, and Mark in one room? How _interesting_. “Why do you look so surprised?”

 

“No reason.” Jinyoung mused. “Just one last thing…”

 

“Shoot.”

 

Jinyoung cracked a smile.

 

“When can I come over again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, that took the life out of me to write but I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know if you guys would be interested in a sequel because I definitely have some ideas for it ;) also can you guys tell who my otp is lol jjp trash forever~ Thank you for taking the time to read this mess, any comments/kudos are greatly appreciated! :D

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you to my prompter and the mod(s) for giving me the opportunity to write this, I hope you all enjoy it! Side note: Some parts may seem a little Jaebum centric but it's only for the sake of Jinyoung :')


End file.
